


A Weakness for Blondes

by whiteswan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteswan/pseuds/whiteswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave thought he was getting the better end of the bargain but now he's not so sure. Damn his weakness for blondes. Dave/Hotch/JJ friendship, established JJ/Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weakness for Blondes

Disclaimer: When I win the lottery, I’ll buy the rights from CBS; until then, they aren’t mine.

How the hell did he get himself into this? Oh, right, a blonde had batted her big blue eyes at him, patted his cheek and he, David Rossi, had folded like a cheap tent.

And that’s how he found himself here at the Hotchner residence at o’ dark thirty in the morning with said blonde in her high chair and puréed fruit on his shirt. When he’d said he’d do anything to avoid Christmas shopping, especially on Black Friday, this wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind.

JJ had made it sound so simple. The team had been discussing plans for the Thanksgiving holiday; they were all staying in town this year, and he’d been wondering how to get out of the inevitable suggestion that he host the dinner, since he had the largest house. Sure enough, it had come up but to his surprise JJ had interjected, “Actually, why don’t we host it this year? We’ve got plenty of room and it’ll be easier to keep the kids busy there.” ‘There’ being the home that JJ and Aaron had purchased shortly after they got married a year and a half ago. His relieved expression went mostly unnoticed as the others agreed to the idea and the details ironed out.

That evening, he’d gone to the couple’s house for a previously arranged dinner, something they tried to do at least once a month. After dinner, Aaron had taken Jack and Henry up to bed, leaving him with JJ and Elizabeth downstairs. He was enjoying some cuddle time with his nine-month-old goddaughter when the subject of Thanksgiving came up again and he felt honor-bound to ask, “JJ, are you sure you don’t mind hosting dinner here? I don’t want it to be too much on you with the kids.”

“Dave, like I said earlier, I don’t mind. And I wasn’t kidding about it being easier either; it’s simpler to have it here than to drag all of the kids’ gear to someone else’s place.”

He couldn’t fault that logic; three kids under the age of eight did require a lot of stuff to be out for any length of time. “At least let me help somehow. Can I do something, bring something?” Later on, he would curse his oft-hidden chivalrous streak but at the moment he suspected no problems.

JJ looked thoughtful for a moment, “Well, if you want to bring the wine and a side dish or two, I certainly won’t complain. There is one other thing, but I’m afraid it would be too much trouble…”

“Ask away.”

“Well, I was hoping to do our Christmas shopping early this year. I’ve done it online the last couple of years but with this being Elizabeth’s first Christmas, I’d really like to do it in person. Would you be willing to watch the kids that Friday while Aaron and I hit the stores?”

He looked at her as if she’d grown a second head, “You want to shop on the most insane shopping day of the year and you got Aaron to agree to it? You’re nuts Jayje! How’d you get him to agree to that?”

The man in question answered as he reentered the room, “That’s for me to know and you never to find out.”

Dave chuckled, “Must be something really good then. Personally, I’ll do just about anything to avoid the roads on Black Friday. I hate shopping and traffic.” He gave the idea some thought before replying; he’d babysat for Jack several times over the years and the seven year old was easy enough to manage. But all three?

JJ must have seen his hesitation because she decided to sweeten the pot, “You could stay over after dinner on Thanksgiving if you like. And if you give me a list, I can even do some of your shopping for you. “

Alright, this sounded almost too good; something wasn't quite right about this offer. But at that moment, Elizabeth had patted his cheek, bringing his attention down to her. Next thing he knew, he’d agreed to the idea and been engulfed in a thankful hug from JJ.

Damn his weakness for blondes.


End file.
